


Dark Reflections

by bellringer53



Series: Reflections of the Heart [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Darkness, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Character(s), Realm of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts), might continue later, might post next part separate, original keyblade transformations, part of bigger whole, remorseful mickey, slight mickey bashing, you're not out of the dog house yet michael mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellringer53/pseuds/bellringer53
Summary: This is a chapter of an AU I'm currently working on in my free time and my first fanfic in a long, long time. The chapters won't be posted in order and will just be whenever I decide to write them down. This was one that I was turning around for a while now and I thought if I posted it I might be motivated to write more.The AU centers around Liela/Lexali the twin sister of Sora that due to fate was raised by Eraqus till the events of BBS. This chapter takes place in KH3 and is when she goes to rescue Aqua. a few things change in the encounter but not much until the end. It was really just a way of dipping my feet in the water.





	Dark Reflections

The air was thick with the stench of Darkness as Riku slashed and hacked at the Tower in a vain attempt to free his friend. Every moment he got a breath Aqua came at him full force whispering words that were altogether foreign and hauntingly familiar. 

A slash beside him.  _ “You shouldn't have abandoned me,”  _ ** _Do you even want to save Kairi?_ **

A wall of doubles ahead of him.  _ “I waited for so long,”  _ ** _Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do to you?_ **

A barrage of Blizzagas above him. _ “Join me in the Darkness”  _ ** _But this may be our only chance. We can’t let fear stop us! I’m not afraid of the Darkness!_ **

An orb of deady magic behind him.  _ “Do you even know what true loneliness is?”  _ ** _I’m not ready, not yet. Not until I see Sora and Kairi one last time._ **

It was all becoming too much. His movements were getting sluggish and the Tower and Aqua weren’t slowing down a bit. Cuts and bruises covered his body and he could barely make out his foe as his vision was starting to blur. _I can’t give up!_ _I have to protect, the things, that matter most._

He was able to breathe out two words in his haze. “Sora, Kairi,”

Just as the words left his mouth a bright light filled the sky and a door appeared out of nowhere. As it opened three figures fell from it and landed right next to Riku as he looked on in shock. There, standing to his right and left were Sora and Kairi, with Lex holding up the rear. They both stood up and smiled their big goofy grins and said, “We made it.” “Told ya we would be here for you.” 

Quickly shrugging off his shock, Riku just smiled back, dismissed his Keyblade, and raised his hand as Sora did the same. Kairi stepped back to defend them from the rear as they both summoned Nightmare’s End and Mirage Split above their heads in a glowing display of their bond. With a triumphant yell they brought the massive blade down on the Tower, cleaving it in two; destroying it instantly and freeing Mickey from his prison, unconscious but alive.

As soon as the Tower fell Riku ran forward to help his friend, completely ignoring the danger around him. Seeing an opportunity, Aqua rushed after Riku at blinding speed going for the kill. Lex, the only one fast enough to intercept her, was in shock from seeing her sister in such a state and could only reach out a hand in vain. “No, stop!!!” She screams as some part of her heart begs for that to be enough to bring Aqua back from the brink.

Turning at the last second Riku summoned Braveheart and a geyser of water erupted around him. The sudden explosion jolted Lex awake and she ran forward in fear and not a tiny bit of anger only to see Sora and Kairi holding their Keyblades up blocking off Aqua’s vicious attack. Anger filled her face as they flung her off and she took a defensive stance, waiting for a second chance to attack. 

Sora and Kairi stood up and as the three stand together for the first time in months, they all share a smile despite the bleak circumstances. A small chuckle escaped Riku’s lips as the craziness of the situation sinks in. “How, Sora? Kairi? Lex?” He asked head turning to each of them as Lex catches up to them. She holds out her hand, summoning Master’s Defender as the warm echo of her father’s heart fills her. “We… had a little help.” 

Sora and Kairi see the fond smile on her face and turn to Riku. “Watch over the King. We’ve got this.” They both say as they fall back into battle stances. “Okay.” Riku says as he runs back to Mickey’s side.

Lex looks up and does so as well attempting to dismiss Master’s Defender as a feeling of resistance fills her heart. She looks down at the blade in confusion. “Do you want to help?” A warm feeling fills her once again and she nods in agreement. “Okay then, let’s bring her home.”

The three of them stood at the ready when suddenly a ring of magic surrounds Aqua and Lex lets out a curse. “Scatter now!!”

The others both head to the sides as Aqua vanishes in an orb of darkness and charges at Lex with an uppercut of a Reflect covered blade before immediately disappearing once more and two copies fire blast of magic at Sora and Kairi. Kairi barely dodges out of the way while Sora was clipped from behind. Taking advantage of the opening, Aqua rushed forward taking a few shots before Lex charged to knock her back. “Stop it Aqua! This isn’t you!” she screamed as a dozen or so copies filled the cove. 

_ “This  _ ** _is _ ** _ me Liela, this is the me that was swallowed by the darkness.” _ As the others swiped at the copies they all disappeared only to reappear around Lex firing orbs at her from all angles. _ ”And now you will join me!” _

“Shit!!” Lex screamed as she hastily threw up a barrier, deflecting the projectiles at the shades as they dissipated to the wind. She barely had a moment's breath as her sister charged at her once again with a side swipe funneling her towards her friends. Suddenly three shades surround the trio, twirling as if performing a dance as rings of ice circle them. They quickly charge the three who dodge out of the way just as three massive Blizzazas fill the space they once occupied. “Okay two can play at this game!” Lex yells as she summons two crystalline copies that flank Sora and Kairi. 

They both nod in understanding as they charge at Aqua knocking her off balance. They get a few good hits in as Lex summons Reflectaga panels around the area. As soon as Aqua vanishes she infuses Lightning into her body and charges forward just as her sister appears with two shades and fires at the others. They both dodge out of the way, shattering the copies, as Lex crashes through the two shades, through Aqua, and right into the first panel. Bouncing off she repeats the process a few times before her foe vanishes and does a triple charge, slamming into both her and Sora. Kairi immediately rushes forward getting a few combos in before disappearing once again. “Light dammit! Just stay still!” Kairi screams as a haunting chuckle fills the air. 

Aqua appears a few paces away in a defensive walk and Lex immediately sends two Reflect Blades out slicing through the shade. In an instant a second shade appears only to be replaced with a third a ways away. As this happens the trio is uselessly throwing spells at them again and again. Suddenly Sora is knocked from behind as Aqua charges forward and follows up with a blast of magic towards Kairi knocking her down as well. Lex is slammed from the side by a wall of Aquas and joins her friends on the ground. 

_ “I’ve wandered the shadows endlessly…” _

Copies fill the cove once more and before they can attack Lex casts Thundaga, removing the shades from the battle and stunning Aqua. “Please Aqua I know you're in there! Come back to us!” She screams when a blade connects with her chin sending her flying.  _ “Come back?! You mean like you came back for me?!” _ Aqua roars as she charges in to finish the job. Sora intercepts and knocks her away as Kairi rushes forward to heal her. 

Right as the three convene three frozen shades once again encircle them and charge forward. No time to dodge Lex raises Eternal Reflections high and casts Reflectaza around them. And explosion of light fills the area as aqua is forced to retreat. 

“That seemed to be the only thing that really fazed her and I don’t have many of those up my sleeve.” Lex quips as her brother helps her up. 

Sora glances down as his eyes flash green for a moment. “I know we don't want to hurt her, but we don't seem to have much choice here.” Ventus says as Aqua disappears once more.

“He’s right,” Kairi says as light covers her body breaking away in a flash, her clothes taking on elements of her previous attire. “We can’t drag this fight on much longer, she will just wear us out.” 

Sora clenches his fist as he summons Wheel of Fate, activating Highwind as his eyes flash blue. “We need to end this now.”

Lex looks down at Master’s Defender and nods in understanding. The warmth from the Keyblade travels up her arm and when it hits her heart light swallows her whole and transforms her. When it fades her clothes have completely transformed. Her coat has taken on a white hue with sparks of silver and gold like stars in the sky. They adorn her pants as well which have taken on a grey tint. Finally her gauntlet has taken on the gold and black of her father’s and a faint glow of light surrounds her very being. “Thank you,” She whispers as a tear trails down her face. 

_ “Now you can share in the terror I’ve felt!” _

Aqua suddenly charged towards the three of them in a wall of shades. They all dodged to the side as Sora stabs into her side knocking her off balance. Lex charges forward taking threet quick slashes bathed in light. Each hit knocks her back as the last sends her flying. Kairi closes the gap and Slices at her with a four hit combo which ends in a pillar of light erupting under Aqua’s feet. 

After that barrage of hits Aqua disappears only to reappear a few feet away and take a shot at Lex. She hastley side steps the attack and sends out four orbs of light that slam into her sister once again. 

“Keep her busy!” Lex orders as she lands between Sora and Kairi. “I may have a way to stop her!” they both nod and charge after the corrupted master.

Sora charges forward as his spear transforms midcharge into a mighty flag. He slams the point into Aqua’s chest and takes three swipes at her before raising it high above his head. Meanwhile Kairi transforms Destiny’s Embrace into a bow and fires three arrows at Aqua who vanishes away. She then reappears beside the Princess swiping at her head. Kairi dodges and Sora charges forward taking swipe after swipe at the master. 

All the while Lex is gathering energy as she dodges shade after shade. 

_ These chains are one of the hardest techniques a master can learn. They represent the connection between wielder and blade and can only be summoned when both are in perfect sync. Once done, there is no Darkness that can escape their might. _

As the words echoed through Lex’s head she raised her keyblade and fired at Aqua binding her to the spot. A look of pure rage filled her face as she stared Lex down. “Get back now!” she screamed at her two friends.

Not needing to be told twice they both jumped out of the way as Lex raised up in the air as rings of light circled her body before exploding outward and she fired her father’s Keyblade forward. Six chains fired forward coiling into a single point that shot forward and raced towards her sister as she screamed in fury. 

The coil of chains slammed into her chest flinging her backwards and causing the stolen Keyblade to fly from her hand, returning to the void. As she fell backwards darkness leeched off her skin falling away leaving only her body and forming a pool at her feet. She slammed into the pool and started to sing into the Abyss.

Power already faded away, Lex charged after her. “No! Not again! Never again! Aqua!!” she yelled as she dived in after her. 

The Darkness was thick as Lex swam deeper and deeper but her sister seemed to fall faster with each stroke.  _ No. No, please no!  _ No thought crossed her mind besides reaching her sister.  _ I have to make it. I've come too far to lose her now!  _ As she swam harder and harder a faint light emitted from her pocket and suddenly her wayfinder started to circle around her lighting her way. As the Light grew brighter, the force pulling Aqua down seemed to lessen and her eyes opened to see a hand reaching out to her. Reaching up to grasp it a single name escaped her mouth, “Liela...” The light from the wayfinder grew until it consumed everything and water seemed to push them both upward.

Blinking her eyes, Lex found herself sitting in the shallows of the Play Island with the others standing on the edge of the beach. Feeling a weight on her lap she looked down to see Aqua resting there. Panicking in fear of her drowning in the shallows she immediately dragged her to shore where the others helped her.

“Gosh,” Mickey said as they laid his friend down on the sand. “Don’t go scaring us like that.” 

Lex just gave him her most unimpressed look. “What? You just wanted me to leave her their again?!” she snapped out. She knew that wasn’t what he meant but she was so tired from the fight. Mickey just looked down in shame and said nothing. Sighing Lex laid her hand down on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. We all just went through a lot and I'm just now letting it hit me.”

Mickey looks down at Aqua and say, “I think she’s gone through the most out of all of us.”

Lex follows his sight and finally takes her in. The dark stains on her arms and the red on her hands have faded away leaving pale skin that seems to have never seen the light of the sun in its place. Her clothes have returned to their normal shade except for the cross covering her chest and her armor has retained the dark tint to it as well. The most striking change was her hair. It retained the gradient that it held in the fight of a light ocean blue at the roots that faded to a stark white at the tips. Lex gently ran her hand across her face pushing her hair back behind her ears. “Oh Aqua,”

Not long after Aqua opens her eyes, revealing the soft blue that Lex remembered, and looked up at her, Sora and Riku standing over her.

“Aqua!” they all called out in concern as Lex pulled her hand away. 

“Ven… Terra… Liela… and…?” Aqua cried before the sun shone in her eyes and her vision corrected itself, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lexali stood before her.

“It’s you three,” she said in confusion as she looked around. Finally spotting a familiar face she turned to her friend. “Mickey…”

“Thank goodness, you're awake.” he said in equal parts shame and gratitude. Lex turned her head away to keep from commenting. 

The movement caught Aqua’s attention and she turned her head back towards the young woman who meet her gaze. “Do I-” recognition filled her face as she took in her surroundings and tears started to stream down her face. “Lie-, Liela? Is-, is that really you?” 

A pained sob escaped Lex’s throat as she flung herself at her long lost sister. “Don’t ever run off on your own again! Do you hear me?!” she screamed into Aqua’s shoulder. 

“Are we in Destiny Islands? When did they fall to darkness?” she asked in quiet resignation. Lex just shook her head against her shoulder. “You're home. You're finally home.” 

At that moment Aqua finally registered the warmth of the sun on her face and looked up towards the sky. A single white cloud passed the sun as Sora his hand out and softly repeated his sister. Tears ran down her face as everyone embraced their friend for the first time in over a decade.

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine Lex would look sort of like this fanart of a female Eraqus but with Sora's hair and eyes and darker skin. https://www.google.com/amp/s/aminoapps.com/c/kingdom-hearts/amp/blog/darkness-and-light-female-eraqus-and-xehanort/w84M_jPiou1Ed0bmWjlLmGZWj5Kv5KQg7 She does have a scar running from her left cheek back to her neck though so that's something. This was just the start of the story I'm telling and I hope to eventually put all of this in order in a single or a few stories. But that depends on how my brain works. Again this is the first fanfic in way too long I've written so go easy on me and leave a comment if you want. If you have any questions about the story I'm happy to answer them.


End file.
